


Zabójcze pożądanie

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Polski | Polish, romans, z odrobiną strachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wystarczyłoby tylko jedno jej spojrzenie, jeden jej najmniejszy gest i mogłaby zrobić z tobą, co chce.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabójcze pożądanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Oświadczenie:_** _Żadna z postaci nie należy do mnie._

Ona ma ogień w oczach, a ty płoniesz na samą myśl o jej pocałunku. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie będzie twoja na własność, jesteś gotów sprzedać dla niej dusze. Mogłaby cię nawet zabić, a ty nie miałbyś nic przeciwko. Wszystko byle tylko poczuć te idealnie drobne dłonie na swojej skórze. Chcesz wielbić jej ciało, które zamieniła w świątynie siły, i poczuć jak dla ciebie gotowa jest ulec. Choć na ułamek sekundy. A potem, potem może być koniec świata. 

Boisz się jej. Naprawdę. Drżysz, gdy tylko jest w pobliżu. Ale pod całą tą warstwą strachu czujesz pożądanie. I nie wiesz czy masz uciekać, czy walczyć. A może się poddać? Złamać się na jej życzenie? Jesteś gotów to zrobić. Wystarczyłoby tylko jedno jej spojrzenie, jeden jej najmniejszy gest i mogłaby zrobić z tobą, co chce. 

Choć i tak nie potrzebuje pozwolenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Zastanawiam się, czy to nie będzie ostatnia część mojej "sagi". Nic nie obiecuję. 
> 
> Dziękuję każdemu, kto to czyta!


End file.
